Só Pra Constar
by ikaira
Summary: "Mas, só pra constar... Ele não tinha exatamente uma rotina a qual lhe parecia extremamente agradável, não. Isso tudo estava mais para conveniência. E ele nem gostava tanto assim." NEJIxTENTEN


**Só Pra Constar...**

Deixou de contar quantas noites seguidas ele já não dormia mias em sua própria cama. Ou será que foram os dedos que ficaram poucos? Sem nem ao menos perceber, ou concordar, havia criado uma rotina impecável de: missão, Hokage, _casa dela_ e... casa dele.

Algo dentro dele funcionava melhor e mais agradável quando estava com ela. E se não era exagero, lembra de ter sorrido e desejado aquilo para sempre. Estar com ela, na casa dela, com ela.

Mas, só pra constar...

Ele não tinha exatamente uma rotina a qual lhe parecia extremamente agradável, não. Isso tudo estava mais para _conveniência. _E ele nem gostava tanto assim.

No dia em que a viu sorrir de um modo abobalhado– o mesmo modo que ela já sorriu para ele em outros tempos– para um tal de Mitaki, ele se irritou profundamente e teve pensamentos homicidas. Lembra de ter ido até os dois a passos firmes e a arrancado de lá sem nem ao menos dar qualquer tipo de explicação.

E todo _algo que funcionava melhor_ de quando estava perto dela, pareciam-lhe queimar por dentro de forma louca e raivosa enquanto a ouvia gritar com ele. Pensou ser ciúme.

Mas, só pra constar...

Nada ali importava muito. Ele não havia quase enlouquecido e também não tinha vontade de matar ninguém. E daí que seu rosto estava vermelho e suas mãos fechadas em punho?

Naquela noite ele tinha muita raiva, e como criança pirracenta ele a ignorou. Não foi a casa dela e quebrou a rotina. A dela e a dele. Privá-la de sua _importante_ e _insubstituível _presença, lhe pareceu uma boa forma de puni-la.

Só que, ele não contava que se puniria também. Seu canto no clã Hyuuga, nunca pareceu tão frio e escuro como naquela noite. Sua cama era dura e seus olhos não fechavam. Ainda havia algo lhe queimando por dentro enquanto sua mente repetia constantemente _idiota._ Não ela, ele.

Mas, só pra constar...

Ele não tinha dificuldade de dormir aquela noite, ele não sentia falta dela. E, o mais importante, ele não era o idiota daquela historia. Teimoso talvez... Mas, não idiota.

Passou-se quanto tempo mesmo? Agora era ela quem não o queria, quem não agüentava mais o querer. Surpresa era a única coisa que havia estampado no rosto dele. Foram ditas e ouvidas tantas coisas, que sua cabeça rodava só de lembrar.

Seus olhos ardiam e embaçavam, havia um liquido quente molhando seu rosto. O algo que funcionava melhor, o algo que queimou de raiva... Agora estava estranho. Doía. E doía tão forte que pensou em abrir o peito e arrancar de lá o que quer que fosse que o fazia sentir tanta dor.

Mas, só pra constar...

Ele não estava desesperado, não sentia que podia morrer. Os soluços que eram ouvidos não eram os seus, e seja lá o que estivesse molhando seu rosto, definitivamente... não eram lágrimas.

Mitaki. Era outro. E seu ego nunca havia sido tão esmagado em toda a sua vida. Ao contrario dele, ela se recuperou, parecia feliz com o largo sorriso em seu rosto. Ainda bem que havia a máscara da ANBU cobrindo a lástima que seu rosto se encontrava. Matar todo e qualquer ninja inimigo não lhe foi o bastante para abafar a lembrança de vê-la com outro. Mitaki.

Incrivelmente, a dor parecia bem maior agora. A derrota definitiva havia lhe dilacerado tudo o que compunha ele.

Mas, só pra constar...

Ele não estava sofrendo.

Segundo as contas que havia feito, aquilo acabaria em breve. Mais alguns instantes e ele já estaria tão bem quanto no começo. Se agüentasse mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouquinho, tudo ficaria bem de novo.

Segundo suas contas, aquilo acabaria em breve. E ele iria conseguir. Mas, a cena a sua frente estava tão nojenta, que a cada minuto passado tinha mais vontade de chutar tudo ali.

Era pra ser somente um encontro entre amigos –com a adição de Mitaki–, mas Lee nunca lhe avisara nada direito. Ver ele com ela já estava sendo menos ruim, ver ele beijando ela já estava sendo menos enjoativo, mas vê-lo pedi-la em casamento... Não.

_Não_. Ele respondeu antes que ela tivesse a chance de falar qualquer coisa. E daí que todos olhavam, e daí!

Mas, só pra constar...

_Ele_ a pediu em casamento. Assim, não teriam mais problemas. Não foi o melhor momento, não foi romântico e encantador, e também não precisava do _"eu te amo". _Ele nem mesmo gostava. Mas ele disse mesmo assim, pois...

Só pra constar... não custava dizer.

**OWARI**

E aê _seres-humaninhos _o/

Tenho essa besteirinha guardada aqui a um tempinho considerável. Então, porque não postar, certo? õO

E se postado... Porque não comentado? ;)

..skakska..

**Ikaira :***


End file.
